writtenbyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Futurama writers
This is a list of writers for Futurama sorted by the amount of episodes written. Collaborations and one-episode writers are marked with dashes. (-) Contributions and episode numbers are noted in parenthesis. 22 episodes *David X. Cohen **"Space Pilot 3000" (S01E01) - with Matt Groening **"Xmas Story" (S02E08) **"Anthology of Interest I" (S02E20) (The Un-Freeze of a Lifetime) **"The Day the Earth Stood Stupid" (S03E07) (Story - with Jeff Westbrook) **"Anthology of Interest II" (S04E03) (Raiders of the Lost Arcade) **"The Why of Fry" (S05E08) **"Bender's Big Score: Part 1" (Story - with Ken Keeler) **"Bender's Big Score: Part 2" (Story - with Ken Keeler) **"Bender's Big Score: Part 3" (Story - with Ken Keeler) **"Bender's Big Score: Part 4" (Story - with Ken Keeler) **"The Beast with a Billion Backs: Part 1" (Story - with Eric Kaplan) **"The Beast with a Billion Backs: Part 2" (Story - with Eric Kaplan) **"The Beast with a Billion Backs: Part 3" (Story - with Eric Kaplan) **"The Beast with a Billion Backs: Part 4" (Story - with Eric Kaplan) **"Bender's Game: Part 1" (Story - with Eric Horsted) **"Bender's Game: Part 2" (Story - with Eric Horsted) **"Bender's Game: Part 3" (Story - with Eric Horsted) **"Bender's Game: Part 4" (Teleplay - with Patric M. Verrone) / (Story - with Eric Horsted) **"Into the Wild Green Yonder: Part 1" (Story - with Ken Keeler) **"Into the Wild Green Yonder: Part 4" (Story - with Ken Keeler) **"Rebirth" (S06E01) (Teleplay) / (Story - with Matt Groening) **"Free Will Hunting" (S07E09) *Ken Keeler **"The Series Has Landed" (S01E02) **"When Aliens Attack" (S02E03) **"Put Your Head on My Shoulders" (S02E10) **"Anthology of Interest I" (S02E20) (Dial 'L' for Leela) **"The Honking" (S03E01) **"Time Keeps On Slippin'" (S03E14) **"Godfellas" (S04E08) **"The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" (S05E16) **"Bender's Big Score: Part 1" (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"Bender's Big Score: Part 2" (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"Bender's Big Score: Part 3" (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"Bender's Big Score: Part 4" (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"Into the Wild Green Yonder: Part 1" (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"Into the Wild Green Yonder: Part 2" **"Into the Wild Green Yonder: Part 3" **"Into the Wild Green Yonder: Part 4" (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"The Prisoner of Benda" (S06E10) **"The Tip of the Zoidberg" (S06E20) **"Overclockwise" (S06E22) **"The Six Million Dollar Mon" (S07E07) **"Forty Percent Leadbelly" (S07E17) **"Meanwhile" (S07E26) 19 episodes *Eric Horsted **"I, Roommate" (S01E03) **"A Flight to Remember" (S02E01) **"The Lesser of Two Evils" (S02E11) **"Bender Gets Made" (S02E17) **"War Is the H-Word" (S03E02) **"Bendless Love" (S03E06) **"Bendin' in the Wind" (S03E13) **"A Taste of Freedom" (S05E04) **"Bender's Game: Part 1" (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"Bender's Game: Part 2" (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"Bender's Game: Part 3" (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"Bender's Game: Part 4" (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"Lethal Inspection" (S06E06) **"The Mutants Are Revolting" (S06E12) **"Yo Leela Leela" (S06E18) **"The Bots and the Bees" (S07E01) **"Near-Death Wish" (S07E10) **"Leela and the Genestalk" (S07E22) **"Stench and Stenchibility" (S07E25) 14 episodes *Patric M. Verrone **"A Fishful of Dollars" (S01E06) **"I Second That Emotion" (S02E05) **"A Clone of My Own" (S02E15) **"The Problem with Popplers" (S02E18) (Teleplay) / (Story - with Darin Henry) **"That's Lobstertainment!" (S03E08) **"A Leela of Her Own" (S04E10) **"The Sting" (S05E09) **"Bender's Game: Part 4" (Teleplay - with David X. Cohen) **"Attack of the Killer App" (S06E03) **"Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences" (S06E11) **"Ghost in the Machines" (S06E14) **"Decision 3012" (S07E03) **"31st Century Fox" (S07E12) **"Saturday Morning Fun Pit" (S07E19) 12 episodes *Lewis Morton **"A Big Piece of Garbage" (S01E08) **"Fry and the Slurm Factory" (S02E04) **"Brannigan, Begin Again" (S02E06) **"Raging Bender" (S02E12) **"Mother's Day" (S02E19) **"Amazon Women in the Mood" (S03E05) **"The Cyber House Rules" (S03E11) **"Anthology of Interest II" (S04E03) (I, Meatbag) **"Bender Should Not Be Allowed on TV" (S05E15) **"The Late Philip J. Fry" (S06E07) **"Calculon 2.0" (S07E20) **"Murder on the Planet Express" (S07E24) *Eric Kaplan **"Hell Is Other Robots" (S01E09) **"Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?" (S02E09) **"A Bicyclops Built for Two" (S02E13) **"Parasites Lost" (S03E04) **"I Dated a Robot" (S03E15) **"Jurassic Bark" (S05E02) **"Three Hundred Big Boys" (S05E11) **"The Beast with a Billion Backs: Part 1" (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"The Beast with a Billion Backs: Part 2" (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"The Beast with a Billion Backs: Part 3" (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"The Beast with a Billion Backs: Part 4" (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"Bender's Game: Part 3" (Teleplay - with Michael Rowe) 10 episodes *Dan Vebber **"The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz" (S03E09) **"Love and Rocket" (S04E04) **"The Route of All Evil" (S05E03) **"Obsoletely Fabulous" (S05E14) **"A Clockwork Origin" (S06E09) **"Möbius Dick" (S06E21) **"Cold Warriors" (S06E24) **"The Thief of Baghead" (S07E04) **"Fun on a Bun" (S07E08) **"The Inhuman Torch" (S07E18) 8 episodes *J. Stewart Burns **"My Three Suns" (S01E07) **"Mars University" (S02E02) **"A Head in the Polls" (S02E07) **"The Deep South" (S02E16) **"The Cryonic Woman" (S03E03) **"Roswell That Ends Well" (S04E01) **"Where the Buggalo Roam" (S04E06) **"Neutopia" (S06E14) *Michael Rowe **"Bend Her" (S05E13) **"Bender's Game: Part 3" (Teleplay - with Eric Kaplan) **"Proposition Infinity" (S06E04) **"The Futurama Holiday Spectacular" (S06E13) **"Fry Am the Egg Man" (S06E22) **"The Butterjunk Effect" (S07E06) **"2-D Blacktop" (S07E14) **"Game of Tones" (S07E23) 6 episodes *Josh Weinstein **"That Darn Katz!" (S06E08) **"Law and Oracle" (S06E17) **"All the Presidents' Heads" (S06E20) **"A Farewell to Arms" (S07E02) **"Viva Mars Vegas" (S07E11) **"T.: The Terrestrial" (S07E16) 5 episodes *Bill Odenkirk **"How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back" (S02E14) **"Insane in the Mainframe" (S03E12) **"A Tale of Two Santas" (S04E02) **"Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch" (S05E05) **"The Farnsworth Parabox" (S05E10) *Eric Rogers **"Anthology of Interest I" (S02E20) (Terror at 500 Feet) **"The Silence of the Clamps" (S06E18) **"Zapp Dingbat" (S07E05) **"Naturama" (S07E13) (The Salmon) **"Fry and Leela's Big Fling" (S07E15) 4 episodes *Ron Weiner **"The Luck of the Fryrish" (S03E10) **"A Pharaoh to Remember" (S04E07) **"Less Than Hero" (S05E06) **"Spanish Fry" (S05E12) *Aaron Ehasz **"Future Stock" (S04E09) **"Crimes of the Hot" (S05E01) **"Benderama" (S06E15) **"Reincarnation" (S06E26) 3 episodes *Matt Groening **"Space Pilot 3000" (S01E01) - with David X. Cohen **"Rebirth" (S06E01) (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela" (S06E02) (Story - with Carolyn Premish) *Jeff Westbrook **"The Day the Earth Stood Stupid" (S03E07) (Teleplay) / (Story - with David X. Cohen) **"The 30% Iron Chef" (S04E11) **"Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles" (S05E07) 2 episodes *Maiya Williams **"The Duh-Vinci Code" (S06E05) **"Assie Come Home" (S07E21) 1 episode *Brian Kelley - "Love's Labours Lost in Space" (S01E04) *Heather Lombard & Evan Gore - "Fear of a Bot Planet" (S01E05) *Darin Henry - "The Problem with Popplers" (S02E18) (Story - with Patric M. Verrone) *Jason Gorbett & Scott Kirby - "Anthology of Interest II" (S04E03) (Wizzin') *Kristin Gore - "Leela's Homeworld" (S04E05) *David A. Goodman - "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" (S04E12) *Carolyn Premish - "In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela" (S06E02) (Story - with Matt Groening) *Michael Saikin - "Naturama" (S07E13) (The Pinta Island Tortoise) *Neil Mukhopadhyay - "Naturama" (S07E13) (The Elephant Seal) Futurama Futurama Futurama